This application details a three-year renewal of a K01 International Research Scientist Career Development Award focused on identifying human gene polymorphisms related to Vibrio cholerae infection. The program will be conducted under the collaborative mentorship of Dr. Stephen B. Calderwood, Division of Infectious Diseases, Massachusetts General Hospital, Boston, Massachusetts and Dr. Firdausi Qadri, Laboratory Sciences Division, International Centre for Diarrhoeal Diseases Research, Dhaka, Bangladesh. The candidate is trained in Infectious Diseases and has a documented commitment to an independent research career in the field of international health. The training program will include courses in human genetics and research ethics. The research component will focus on three specific aims: (1) to characterize the association between susceptibility to Vibrio cholerae infection and variants in candidate human genes related to innate and acquired immunity;(2) to determine the functional consequences of polymorphisms in genes that are found to be associated with susceptibility to Vibrio cholerae infection;and (3) to identify candidate loci for natural selection in the Bangladeshi population. The mentors and supporting faculty will assist with the progress of the applicant's research. The program will allow the candidate to further develop as an independent biomedical researcher focused on global health challenges. Furthermore, data generated with the support of this program will enable the candidate to apply for NIH funding for future studies of human genetic factors associated with cholera and other enteric infections.